


Even the Playing Field

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nobody messes with Fili, not with you around. Kili is about to learn that lesson first hand though.





	Even the Playing Field

It was little things you had noticed at first.  When you would be talking with Fili, Kili would walk up and there was a shift in his behavior.  Fili would suddenly tense up, giving a look to Kili, almost in warning before he would get up and move away.  It was as if they were arguing about something, but you weren’t sure.  So you decided to confront him about it.

 

You waited until after dinner, going to his room, knocking lightly as you waited for him to answer. 

 

“Y/n!  What do I owe this pleasure?”  Fili was quick to ask with a big smile on his face. 

 

You smiled up at his blue eyes, those adorable dimples, before you stepped into his room.  “I wanted to talk to you.  I noticed you have been a bit off, and I wanted to make sure you were alright.” 

 

Fili shifted as he offered you up a seat in front of the fire he had going.  You were quick to take it, looking over at your friend as he sat down next to you.  “It is nothing to worry about.” 

 

His words may have told you to stop worrying, but his tone said otherwise.  It was too forced, to quick.  It was so un-Fili-like.  Grabbing his hands in yours, you turned and faced him, giving him a soft smile.  “Fee…you know you can tell me anything, right?” 

 

Whether it was your words, or the soft look on your face that offered him comfort, but he finally opened up.  With a deep sigh, he spoke.  “Kili knows something, about me, and he is trying to get me to say something about it.  I want to, but I’m not ready yet.  Now he has taken to teasing me with it, and holding it over me sometimes.  It is just brother stuff…quack like a duck to Dwalin or I’ll tell, type things.  Nothing serious.  It will be fine.” 

 

The first instinct you had was to lash out, to storm out of Fili’s room, go down to Kili’s and drag him out by his hair.  You would say beard, if he had one…oh, that wasn’t nice…no matter how much of an ass he is being. Either way, you wanted to yell at Kili for doing this.  But instead, you took a deep breath and nodded. 

 

“Alright.”  You said calmly.  “Give me a couple days.”  You let go of his hands and stood up, Fili quick to follow.

 

“What are you going to do?  Don’t tell him I told you!”  You had to chuckle at his sudden panic, realizing that whatever Kili had over his brother must be something big. 

 

“I won’t…but I won’t let him torment you a minute longer.”  You leaned up and gave Fili a quick kiss on the cheek before turning to the door.  “I think it is time to even the playing field.” 

 

000

 

It had taken a couple days to plan.  You didn’t particularly like to lie to Kili, but it had to be done to set your little prank up.  If you pulled this off, it would even the playing field, and give Kili a taste of his own medicine.  What had started out as wanting justice for Fili had turned into a bit of a vendetta, after Kili had put a slug in your soup the next night. 

 

“Are you ready?”  You asked Kili as you adjusted the clothes you were wearing.  You were dressed as Fili, in his furs and boots.  You even did your hair to look like his.  From the back, people would think…Fili.

 

“Yea, but why do I have to be the woman?”  Kili asked as you helped him tie up the final part of the dress…yes, dress…he was wearing. 

 

“Because, I have blonde hair like Fee.  If this prank is going to work, people need to think that he is sneaking around with some woman.”  That was what you had told Kili, that it was a prank on Fili.  You had spun an elaborate tale, of how you thought it was Fili who put that slug in your soup, how you wanted revenge.  So, spreading a rumor about Fili with some woman was what you came up with…and it got Kili in a dress. 

 

“Alright, but where?  I don’t want anyone to see me like this.”  Kili motioned down to himself, and you had to hold back your laughter.  If it wasn’t the dress he would never live down…the bows in his hair would do the trick. 

 

“I’ll go out, find a spot that is secluded enough, but someone might catch a brief glance, then I’ll call you out.”  You said.  A part of you felt bad at that, at how trusting Kili was to nod, giving you the power over the prank.  A little part of you worried that you might be taking this too far, being tempted to call it off.

 

“Oh, and I must tell you something about Fili when we are done.”  Kili said, a look of utter mischief on his face.

 

Nope.  Never mind.  Wasn’t too much at all… “Let’s do this.”

 

You snuck out and moved quickly down the hallway.  You knew they would be around here somewhere you just had to…BINGO!

 

“Y/n?”  You heard Fili asked as you turned the corner, smiling at him.  “Are those my clothes?  Why are you imitating me?” 

 

You smiled wider as you squared off with a smile, looking over at Thorin, Dwalin, and the Lady Dis before your eyes met with Fili’s again.  “Fili, at your service.”  You spoke, mimicking his voice and posture as you gave a little bow. 

 

The group chuckled, Fili beamed at your little act.  You were quick to walk up to him and turn to lean against his arm.  “What are you doing?”  He said with a laugh.

 

“Evening the playing field…”  You gave him a wink.  It took a few moments before it finally clicked in his mind.  You saw the dimples show through as he grinned wildly at you before you turned and shouted.  “All clear!” 

 

“Good, I want to get out of this before someone—“

 

Kili stopped midstride, and his eyes went wide as he looked at his family.  There was a moment of silence as Kili gulped and looked to you, complete betrayal on his face.  “You see…I heard _someone_ was giving Fee a hard time, so I thought I would cheer him up.”  You said with a wicked grin…then…

 

“Is that my dress?!”  Lady Dis asked of her son.  That was the breaking point.  Dwalin and Thorin both doubled over in laughter.  Fili too, but he stood up straight as he wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you in for a big hug.

 

“Oh, I cannot thank you enough!”  He said down to you before looking up at his brother.  “That is truly fetching on you, brother.” 

 

Kili’s face was the color of a tomato as he looked between you and Fili.  He saw you look up at his brother, his brother look down at you.  And he snapped.  “FILI WANTS TO COURT Y/N!”

 

Silence.

 

You gulped as you looked up at Fili, giving him a questioning glance, silently asking him if that was true.  His eyes were staring straight ahead, glued to Kili.  That was when it clicked.  The thing Kili held over Fili, what he wasn’t ready to say yet, was that he wanted to court you…and Kili just blabbed it…that son of a-

 

“How dare you!”  Lady Dis was the first to break the silence.  “That was not yours to tell, Kili!”  Dis was quick to step forward and rap her hand across the back of Kili’s head before she grabbed a handful of his ear and started yanking him forward.  “You will apologize to your brother and Lady Y/n, right this instant!” 

 

“I’m…OW!  Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!”  Kili got out quickly before Dis pulled him away, shouting at him as she drug him back to his room. 

 

Dwalin and Thorin muttered something to each other.  “We will give you a moment.”  Thorin spoke quickly before he and his friend walked away, amused smiles on their faces.  It was always the life of drama in the mountain, especially if you, Fili, and Kili were involved.

 

You felt Fili’s arm slack around you as he held out a hand, wanting to lead you somewhere else.  His hand wrapped around yours and you let him lead you, down the hallway and through a few passages, until you came upon a little balcony that overlooked Dale.  Fili turned to face you and you saw how nervous he looked.

 

“Kili spoke the truth.  I would, if you are agreeable to it…I would like to court you, Y/n.  You are the one who holds my heart.  Your smile that lights up my world, your presence that can calm me like no other.  I would…I would like to spend my life, loving you Y/n, if you would allow me to.” 

 

It was all you could do to breathe.  You looked up to Fili, saw how sincere his words were, how much he meant them.  He loved you.  He wanted to court you.  There was only one answer you could give.  You gently put a hand up to his face, running a thumb over the edge of his mustache braid, before you leaned up and gave him a soft kiss.  “Yes, Fili.  I would want no other to court me, but you.” 

 

000

 

Later that night, dinner went on as usual.  It had become a bit of a ritual that the company always have dinner together, as to keep in touch.  Thorin and Dwalin and Balin were discussing things from meetings.  Dis was next to Kili, effectively keeping him quiet, until you walked in, hand-in-hand with Fili.  A new courting braid hanging over your shoulder.

 

“It’s about time!”  Kili shouted out with a big grin.  He went to get up, you knew he wanted to give you and Fili a big hug, say congratulations, but Lady Dis had other plans. 

 

“Sit down!  Leave them be!”  She snapped at him. You chuckled as Fili pulled out your chair, sitting you across from Kili.  He joined you to your left and gave you a quick kiss to the cheek before he tucked into his meal. 

 

You looked over to your friend Kili and gave him a gentle smile.  “I am so very sorry, Kili…”

 

Kili nodded, understanding what you did and why you did it.  But you could see it in his eyes, and acknowledged it, that little look of ‘this isn’t over yet, friend’.  You gave him a look of ‘bring it on, brother’, before you spoke up.

 

“I am so very sorry to see you aren’t wearing those adorable bows in your hair anymore.  They did suit you.” 

 

Fili choked on his food next to you as he tried to fight off a laugh.  This of course sent Dwalin into a fit, and soon everyone else as he recounted the story from earlier in the day.  Kili glared at you as he mouthed the words, _well played_ , from across the table. 

 

You just smiled as you gave him a wink.  “Remember that the next time you decide to mess with Fili.”  You said softly, but everyone heard it.  You ignored their even louder roars of laughter as you turned and gave Fili a sweet kiss.  He leaned his head against yours and smiled.

 

“I’m happy to have you defending me, amrâlimê.”

 

“Oh, Fee.  I’m always happy to even the playing field.” 


End file.
